The mobile terminal such as a mobile phone and a symbol scanner includes various electronic components, a liquid crystal panel, and the like as built-in components. The electronic components (including an integrated circuit) are fixed to a board, and the liquid crystal panel is held by a holding board. These boards are fixed to a housing of the mobile terminal. If the mobile terminal falls down, the housing receives a shock force due to the fall. Then, if the housing is deformed, a board fixed to the housing is deformed due to the housing deformation. Then, an electronic component fixed to the board receives a stress due to the deformation, which causes a problem in that the electronic component falls off from the board or the electronic component is damaged.
As prior art, there have been proposed various electronic devices constructed to prevent a failure of a built-in component in case a load is applied to the housing due to fall or the like. The prior art related to the present invention includes the following Patent Literatures 1 to 3.